Gta: Saints Andreas
by The Storyteller993
Summary: What happens if Cj goest to Stilwater after five years he spent in Liberty City?. And what happens if he joins the 3rd Street Saints ? Pure mayhem with Cj teaming up the Saints trying to take over Stilwater . Grand Theft Auto and Saints Row belongs to Rockstar Games and Volition .
1. Prologue : Welcome to Stilwater

_**And here we are with an interesting idea i came up with . What if Cj the main protagonist of Gta San Andreas would join the 3rd Street Saints from the Saint Row francise . Lets find out what can happen and what will await Cj in Stilwater. See ya soon .**_

* * *

_**Prologue : Welcome to Stilwater **_

"So this is Stillwater ? Dosent look like a dangerous place like i heard" said none other then Carl Johnson a.k.a Cj who just comes down from his plane .

" My name is Carl Johnson , but people calls me Cj forner second gang leader of the Grove Street Families a gang that you can find on the continet of San Andreas in a city named Los Santos .

The Grove Street Families used to be the most important gang in Los Santos , but everything changed one day when my younger brother Brian was shot to death by a rival gang .That day became the day when the rest of my family siblings have started to fight with each other which for days , then weeks and finally months , and i couldnt take it anymore and that made me decide to leave the Grove Street Families.

I spent the last five years in Liberty City working with Joey Leone the son of the Salvador Leone leader of the Mafia Leone from Liberty City , but after a whille i wanted to start again fresh so i heard about this city named Stillwater and that is how i ended up here , hope this place wont dissapoint me " said Cj .

"Stilwater is in shock today as the street gangs are still at war with each other" said a news reporter who was not far away from Cj.

"Excuse me ? But did you said street gangs ?" asks Cj.

"Yes street gangs. The most vicious gangs The Vice Kings & Los Carnales & The Rollerz and the 3rdStreet Saints" said the news reporter.

" So this city has gangs also , hmm i wonder if i could join one of them" said Cj to himself.

"Nah, i'm done for good with street gangs" said Cj leaving the airport .

_**Later that day ...**_

Cj was walking the streets of Stilwater when suddenly he hears a man speaking so loud .

"Watches , i' ve got watches here! Yo! Hey man , this shit'd cost 600 dollars in store ... aww whatever ... watches! " said a man that tried to to sell some watches on the street but gaved up when he sees Cj is not interested .

Next to the man who was selling watches was a hot female hooker starting to speak with Cj .

"Hey baby , i could show you a good time ... said the hot female hooker , when another voice was heard then , not to far away from them .

"Hell no!" said a a guy wearing yellow clothes seeing the wall painted with blue grafitti over the yellow grafitti..

"Man fuck the Rollerz!" said another guys wearing the same type of yellow clothes like the other one .

" Levar! Are you gonna let those bitches disrespect us?!" said another guy .

"Shit, what you think ?" said the guy that caught the attention of everyone when he spoke to loud . The guy goes to the wall holding a graftti can in his hand and starts to paaint the wall , earning the attention of another group that comes to them .This group was wearing blue clothes and the guy in the middle havinga bat in his hand starts to speak :

"Fuck you thiink youre doin' ?'' asks the guy in the middle .

"Jus' bein civic minded , is all " said the one of the guys wearing yellow clothes .

" Tha so?" asks another guy with blue clothes .

" Yeah, some dumb ass crackar went shit on this wall , and we jus' cleanin' it up " said the other guy in yellow clothes but was knocked on the ground by the guy from the middle who was holding the bat in his hand , but he was hit also by the guy who was holding with the grafitti can and sprays in the face the other guy with blue clothes making him scream and a brawl went lose .

"Damm that was fast" said Cj seeing the brawl taking place in front of him . Cj was then again surprised when a red car with another group appears with red clothes stops in front of the brawl and one of the guys in the red car starts to speak :

"Hector says : Buenas Noches ... " said the guy in red car pointing an Mp5 gun at the guys in the brawl .

"Shit!" yells one of the guy in yellow clothes and the other one in blue clothes taking out the guns but gets shot but the guy from the second seat of the red car with an ak- 47 shot them first and almost everyone was shot to death .

One of the guys in yellow clothes manages to come closer and shots the guy with the Mp 5 to death but was shot to death also by the guy from behind with his ak - 47.

Other guy with blue clothes also having an Ak- 47 shots the car who started to leave and manages to hit the driver and the red car loses control and almost hits Cj who jumped at the right moment and the red car hits the wall and the front of the red car is on fire .

Cj was on the ground trying to get up . One of the guys in red clothes manages to crawl out of the red car but was shot to death by the guy with blue clothes with his ak - 47 .

"Wrong time , wrong place dawg" said the guy in yellow clothes getting resdy to shot Cj .

Not very far away two guys noticed that the guy in yellow clothes was about to shot and innocent man and when they took out there guns to help out a shot was heard surprising both of them .

There biggest shock was that the guy who was shot was the one in yellow clothes.

"You right dawg , wrong time , wrong place for you" said Cj holding his gun and gets back up on his feet .

"You okay playa ?" said one of the two guys coming at Cj surprising him and points his gun at both of the guys in front of him .

Cj noticced that one of them was a black afro american guy who wears a purple suit and black showes and the other one awhite guy with a purple t-shirt and blue jeans and purple sneakers .

"Easy there , we are not gonna shot you" said the black guy in purple suit .

"And you are ?" asks Cj .

"Name's Julius , this is Troy" said Julius .

"Hey" said Troy to Cj .

"I saw what you did back there kid" said Julius .

"And... ?" asks Cj.

" How about you join our crew" said Julius to Cj.

"What ?!" said Cj .

"Julius this is no time to recrut" said Troy .

"We need all the help son" said Julius .

"No we need to get our asses out of here" said Troy .

"In a minute" said Julius .

"Look the row is not safe . Everyone who is not part of a group can be shot because he was at the wrong place and at the wrong time. You got lucky this time playa , but what will happen next time ?" asks Julius .

"Just think about it . Youl find us at the old church" said Julius leaving with Troy next to him .

Cj was thinking about what Julius said . If he is not part of a crew he might die , but could he join another that is not the Grove Street Families ?.

"Shit" said Cj .


	2. Canonized

_**And here it is the next chapter of Gta : Saints Andreas . This chapter wont be very long , so lets seewhat happens with our hero Cj and the 3rd Street Saints . Enjoy be safe and peace .**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1:**_** Canonized**

The next day came fast in Stilwater and Cj was in his hotel room he rented after the events that took place last night . Cj was at the window looking at the city thinking at what Julius told him , to join the 3rd Street Saints .

"Well i guess i could check out if this gang is good as Julius said" said Cj leaving his hotel room . Walking around Stilwater in the middle of they day was sonething new to Cj after ge landed on Stilwater around evening .

After a whille speaking with sone citiziens Cj finally found the old abandoned church Julius told him about . Cj was rather impressed seeing many gang members in purple colors , it reminded him a little of the Ballas gang from Los Santos .On top of the church stairs Cj spot Julius with Troy next to him starting to give everyone a speech :

"Every muthfucker knows what we need to do . Thoose bitches riddin' around thinkin' they own these streets . I dont care what flags they're flyin' ... Rollerz , Carnales , Vice Kings ... no one 's makin ' this nigga scared walk down the Row . We 'about to lock this shit down ... right now" said Julius finishing his speech to his crew .

Every saints agrees with Julius , even Cj was pretty inpressed and starts to speak also :

"Well this homie sure knows how to give a good speech" said Cj .

"Hey who the fuck are you?" asked a 3rd Street Saint gang member noticing Cj. This gang member had a purple jacket witha white shirt black pants and some symbols drawn on his pants of course purple , he was also white sneakers with purple around , a pair of sunglasses and a blonde hair .

"Troy and i found him , will see if he riddin' with us" said Julius seeing someof the Saints surrounding Cj .

"Julius if he's gonna run with the Saints , he must be canonized first" said the blonde saint member.

"Johnny is right Julius , everyone had to do it , even me" said Troy .

"Canonized ? The fuck is that ?" asks Cj .

"It's our tradition to see if any new Saint member has what it take to ride with us. So show us what youre made off with thoose fists of yours" said the blonde saint member who goes by the name of Johnny .

"You ready for this son?"asks Julius .

"Ohh yeah ... bring it punks" said Cj preparing his fists . And with that Cj started fighting some saint members and showed everyone how good Cj is when it comes to a brawl . After the brawl ended Troy comes at Cj to congradulate him .

"You earned your colors today" said Troy to Cj.

"Thanks" said Cj fist bumping with Troy .

"That was amazing , the only other saint who can fight like that is none other then Johnny" said another saint member who comes next to Cj .

"Hey took me half the time , but Dex is right youre good kid.I might have found a good rival for the first time in my life" said Johnny .

"You better belive it homie , this ain'my first rodeo" said Cj to Johnny .

"I believe you" said Johnny with a smile on his face .

Lastly Julius comes to fist bumps Cj and says to him :

"Welcome to the 3rd Street Saints son" said Julius .

"Thanks , and the name' is Carl Johnson , but my friends call me Cj" said Cj to everyone around .


End file.
